


Don't eat your breakfast in my bed

by ladyluck_number_6



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: just Wynonna bothering Boone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluck_number_6/pseuds/ladyluck_number_6
Summary: Wynonna comes to help Boone move his stuff to the Lucky 38 and annoys him in the process
Relationships: Craig Boone & Female Courier
Kudos: 7





	Don't eat your breakfast in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is a short n sweet little story based on a tumblr ask I received (my tumblr is @ Lady-luck-courier if you wanna give me a follow! I post dumb Wynonna doodles and sometimes Butch and Lucy WIP's) It's mostly just Wynonna annoying Boone and breaking and entering

“Wake up”. 

“Hey Boone, wake up”.

Boone rolled over and flinched, pulling his blanket tighter to his chest. It took him a moment to register the figure sitting crisis cross on the foot of his bed was Wynonna, who was happily munching on a slice of toast, which sent crumbs spraying all over his sheets. She did say she’d come by to help him move his stuff to the Lucky 38. He should have known she would come at an odd hour of the day. Wynonna had a hard time scheduling and would often act on plans when the moment struck her.

“Christ Wynonna” Boone sighed “don't sneak up on me like that...what time is it?”

“Five am” Wynonna said around a mouthful of toast, Boone rubbed his eyes and sat up, blinking slowly as he woke up fully.

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed”.

In response Wynonna stared into Boone's eyes and leaned her upper body as far as she could off the bed and took an over-exaggerated bite, sending crumbs falling all over the floor. Boone used his foot and pushed the young women out of the bed, she fell with a thud onto the floor, he then got up and stepped over her.

“That was rude!” she yelped but made no move to get up.

“So is breaking into someone's house at five am, waking them up and getting crumbs all over their bed” Boone replied pulling out a rucksack, Wynnona stuck the rest of the toast in her mouth and scrambled to stand up.

“Whaddoyouneebhelpwif?”

“One more time in English?”

Wynonna swallowed thickly “what do you need help with?” Boone tossed her the rucksack.

“I have a few weapons stored in my closet, pack them up”. Wynonna gave a two-fingered salute and got to work. It didn’t take long for the two of them to get everything packed up, and in the mid morning sun, the courier and sniper made their way to the Lucky 38.


End file.
